Le motard de l'autre coin de la rue
by Asukarah
Summary: One shot. Isabella, fille de flic. Elle n'a aucun ami à cause du métier de son père. Un après midi de larmes. Un abandon. Un TP de physique. Un presque accident... Une balade en moto. Résumé très abrégé. Désolée :
1. Le motard de l'autre coin de la rue

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai récemment eu cette idée et je ne pouvais la laisser m'échapper XD**

**C'est un One-shot cependant ^^ (désolée)**

**Je ne voulais pas avoir à la continuer tant que je n'avais pas fini mes autres histoires, bien qu'elle soit trop courte et très peut détaillée à mon goût ^-^'**

_**Réponse aux reviews du précédent one-shot (titre: Adieu)**_

**Merci à mariana2216, bichou85, pattinseuse, katner, isabellamisa, émilie et bellardtwilight pour vos reviews ^^ Eh bien voici une fic qui ne vous fera pas pleurer XD (j'espère ^^)**

**En tous cas, pour le moment... Savourez :)**

Le motard de l'autre coin de la rue.

**oOoO°OoOo**

Bonjour.

Avant de vous parle de quoi que ce soit, je me présente :

Je me nomme Isabella Mary Swan.

Je suis la fille du chérif d'une petite bourgade pluvieuse. Forks. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle.

Et en temps que fille du chérif. Certains individus préfèrent rester le plus loin possible de ma personne. C'était du moins ainsi que j'interprétais leur… Que j'avais décidé d'interpréter leur indifférence à mon égard…

Vous savez, même ici, les flics ne sont pas très appréciés, bien que mon père fut le plus honnête homme et le plus bienveillant que je connusse à cette époque.

Mais malgré tout, j'avais quelques amis… Enfants d'amis très proches de mon père… Qui, la plupart du temps, préféraient prendre leurs distance pour ne pas être tachés « amis de la fille du chérif ». Je ne leur en voulais pas… Ils n'avaient pas à se sacrifier. Mais ça me faisait mal qu'ils me rappellent qui j'étais comme si c'était une mauvaise chose d'être ce que j'étais… Que je pouvais être heureuse du peu de l'attention qu'ils m'accordaient…

En tout cas, j'en eus marre… La semaine avait été d'une morosité affligeante et le vendredi j'explosais… Ou plutôt. J'implosais. Intérieurement.

J'étais allée me réfugier dans les toilettes et pleurer tout mon saoul. Je ne me rendis pas compte du temps que j'avais passé à pleurer. Lorsque je fus calmée, il était dix-sept heures trente deux… La sonnerie de la fin des cours sonnait à quarante cinq. C'est ainsi que j'avais perdu une demi journée de cours.

Papa ne m'en voudrait pas… Il me connaissait plus que quiconque… Depuis la mort de maman… Il s'était appliqué à être le meilleur père du monde. Je l'aimais beaucoup… Vraiment beaucoup…

Je sortais, certainement pas bien mais plus légère, mieux, des toilettes sans même prendre la peine de tirer sur la chasse d'eau étant donné que la seule chose que j'avais fait c'était de me vider de toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je tombais nez à nez sur Edward Masen… L'un des membres de la bande la plus… Hum… La plus populaire du lycée… Je me demandais vaguement ce qu'il faisait dans les toilettes des filles, mais ce n'était pas mes affaires, donc je me détournais et lavais mon visage. Lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir, j'y vis que mes yeux avaient gonflé et rougi… Je soupirais. Je me retournais. Masen, me regardait toujours, je ne saurais dire à quoi il pensait… Il ne laissait jamais rien paraître.

Je me retournais mal à l'aise et m'en allais, sans mot dire. On ne s'était, en fait, jamais parlé… Deuxième soupir. J'ouvris la porte et sortais. Un coup d'œil à la porte me fit remarquer que c'était moi qui était dans les toilettes des garçons.

Troisième soupir. Je cherchais toutes mes affaires et appelai papa, pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Ne désirant pas être là lorsque la sonnerie allait retentir, je lui donnais rendez-vous sur le chemin du retour.

**oOoO°OoOo**

-Hey Swan, tu es toute seule ? Tes potes t'ont abandonné ?

_Si seulement ce n'était que ça… _

Je ne répondis rien à ce crétin de Mike Newton et suivais mon chemin. Lauren Malory et Jessica Santley, mes deux « meilleures » amies, avaient prévu une sortie ciné à la place d'une matinée de cours au lycée et m'avaient lâchement délaissé. Je n'avais même pas été invitée.

-Swan, je te parle. Ricana l'idiot.

Je l'ignorai de plus belle. Et ça l'énerva. Au moment où j'allais entrer dans le bâtiment C, il me bloqua le passage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Newton ?

-Lorsque quelqu'un te cause, _Swan_, le plus poli que tu puisse faire c'est de lui répondre.

-Oh, désolée. Il m'a paru plus judicieux de ne pas répondre à la provocation d'un singe que de lui donner l'impression de m'atteindre. Dis-je innocemment.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents éclatèrent de rire.

Mike Newton, de son coté, rougit comme pas possible, un nerf se forma à sa tempe. Je le regardai avec un air de défi. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à poser les mains sur moi. Il me laissa le passage.

-Qui traites-tu de macaque ?

-Personne. Voyons, pourquoi le ferai-je ? Répondis-je, ironique.

-Tu vas me le payer, Swan. Chuchota-t-il, mauvais.

-Désolée, Newton. Je n'ai pas un sous sur moi. Dis-je en m'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

Je n'aimais pas être en conflit avec qui que ce soit, mais lorsqu'il en venait la nécessité, je ne me laissais pas marcher sur les pattes.

Quand j'entrai dans le CDI, Edward Masen en sortait énervé, suivi de près de ses amis, Emmett Mccarthy, Rosalie et Jasper Hale et Alice Cullen.

Bon… Je parle, je parle mais vous vous posez sans doute des questions… Désolée. Pour moi, vous savez tout ce qui me concerne… Mais bon…

Ces cinq personnes que j'ai cité précédemment sont les membres de la bande WAMPIRES… Non. Ce n'est pas un V c'est bien un W. Ne me demander pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée ! En tout cas, ils sont tout aussi inaccessibles que moi j'étais rejetée. Rare étaient les personnes qui osaient les défier… Surtout lorsque Emmett, l'Ours de la bande, est dans les parages.

Bon, revenons à ce que je disais…

Quand j'entrai dans le CDI, Edward Masen en sortait énervé, suivi de près de ses amis, Emmett Mccarthy, Rosalie et Jasper Hale et Alice Cullen.

Je le suivais du regard, surprise. Lui, de son coté, ne m'adressa pas la moindre attention.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_ Me demandai-je, avant de hausser les épaules et de partir chercher une table et lire.

La lecture, ça me détendait. Je perdais toute notion du temps, oubliais parfois tous mes malheurs et jusqu'à ma propre existence… C'est ce que j'aimais dans les livres… Tous ces personnages insignifiants prenaient tant d'importances dès le moment où on décidaient de leur en donner… De les aimer…

Cependant, la sonnerie me ramena sur terre et je quittais, avec regret, mon coin de paradis.

J'avais physique chimie… TP cet après midi. J'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule pour trouver mes solutions… J'étais seule à ma paillasse. Conséquence d'une classe à nombre d'élèves impair.

Vous comprendrez donc quel a été le choc que j'ai eu en voyant Masen tranquillement assis à ma table à regarder par la fenêtre, alors que se dégageait tout autour de lui une sorte d'aura noire. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait passé tout le midi à fulminer ?

-Ah, Isabella ! M'interpella Monsieur LENS, notre professeur principal. Je vous attendais !

-En quoi puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? Demandai-je poliment.

-Eh bien, vois-tu Edward a été absent hier et de ce fait à rater le TP car il avait décidé qu'il pouvait se passer de travaux pratiques. Et comme celui que vous allez faire aujourd'hui est le même que celui que les élèves de sa classe ont eu hier… Et comme tu n'avais pas de partenaire et que lui a fini les cours à midi, je lui ai gentiment proposé de le faire avec toi.

-N'importe quoi. C'était ça ou quatre heures le mercredi après midi. Entendis-je quelqu'un cracher.

Je me tournais vers Masen tandis que le prof levais les yeux au ciel. J'avais comme l'impression qu'Edward était tout sauf consentant.

-S'il t'empêche de travailler fait moi signe, d'accord ? Me termina Monsieur Lens avant imposant le silence à la classe.

-Eh bien ce TP consistera à appliquer ce que vous avez appris du cours.

-Sur le circuit RLC ? Gémit un élève.

-Bien sur. Allez, hop ! Au boulot ! Dit-il en tapant dans les mains. Les travaux sont à rendre à en fin de séance.

-Comme d'habitude ! Ronchonna un autre.

Je m'assoie en observant celui qui allait être mon voisin pendant ces deux heures. Il se contenta de fixer la vitre, me tournant le dos. J'avais rarement été aussi proche de lui… J'avais presque l'impression que je pouvais le toucher tant il était proche…

Je voyais, en dépit de sa chemise, la raideur de son dos, et les contours parfaits, de ce que j'en percevais, de ses muscles et j'eus envie de le toucher… Je ne saurais dire pourquoi… Pour l'apaiser ? Parce que j'en avais soudainement eu besoin ? Pour me rassurer ? Pour me prouver qu'il était bien là ?

Cette attirance, je l'avais découverte récemment… Je m'étais appliquée à me contrôler plus par frayeur que par respect des convenances. Le voir ainsi me donna l'impression d'être encore plus seule que s'il n'avait pas été là. C'était étrange. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant de frustration.

Je sortis mon livre de physique que je posais sur la table (il pouvait toujours servir), de même que des feuilles doubles, mon cahier de cours et ma trousse.

-Passe-moi un stylo et une feuille, s'il te plaît. Dit-il finalement en me regardant de biais, la main fourrageant inconsciemment dans ses cheveux…

Il était nerveux… C'était un des tics qui trahissait ses sentiments… Enfin, j'avais fini par le comprendre… Je ne savais même plus quand est-ce que je l'avais observé au point de réussir à décrypter ses expressions corporelles.

Bref. Je fus tellement surprise qu'il m'adressa la parole que la seule chose que j'eus l'idée de dire fut :

-Bonjour. Murmurai-je en plongeant dans ses prunelles vertes…

J'y vis tant de lumière que…

Comment ses pupilles pouvaient-elles briller autant ?

Je me dérobais, effrayée. Je n'étais pas habituée à éprouver ce genre de sentiment. J'avais pour rite de vivre dans une sorte de détachement… Je m'efforçais à ne pas penser à quoique ce soit d'autre sinon au système que nous étions sur le point d'étudier.

Je lui passais une feuille double et un stylo, en lisant l'énoncé.

-Merci. Dit-il.

-De rien.

Travailler avec Masen fut… Etrange… Plaisant et embarrassant à la fois. J'avais appréciée faire équipe avec lui. Nous étions à peu près du même niveau. Ni trop bon ni trop mauvais. Chacun ayant sa spécialité. Il avait les connaissance que je ne possédais pas et inversement… J'eus presque l'impression que, comme certaines histoires que j'avais lu, nous nous complétions.

Edward n'avait été ni aimable ni désagréable, se contentant de faire le travail que nous avions à faire. Il ne parla pas beaucoup, moi non plus, fidèle à moi-même. Pourtant le silence, au début lourd, s'allégea avec le temps.

Au bout d'une heure trente, nous avions fini, le prof donna l'autorisation à Edward de partir.

Je fus donc seule, à nouveau. Je sortais alors mon livre de philo et relu le texte que nous avions à lire pour tout à l'heure. Un extrait des _Pensées_ de Pascal.

La sonnerie retentit finalement.

Ma paillasse étend déjà rangée, je sortais et allais dans la cours.

J'aperçus Lauren. Elle me regarda avant de me tourner le dos en emportant Jessica à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il n'y avait pas plus clair comme message. Je sortis du bâtiment et me dirigeai vers une table vide, le CDI étend fermé cet après-midi.

Il se mit à pleuvoir. Les élèves partirent se réfugier sous le hall. Tandis que moi, je restais là où j'étais.

Se pouvait-il que le ciel ait le même sentiment de solitude que moi ?

Se pouvait-il qu'il pleurait pour moi ?

Je n'avais aucune raison d'être triste. J'avais toujours su que Lauren ne m'aimait pas. C'était loin d'être une surprise. Alors…

Je dirigeai mon visage face au ciel et fermai les yeux.

Deuxième sonnerie.

_Encore une heure et c'est fini_. Me dis-je.

**oOoO°OoOo**

Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues de Seattle. J'aimais beaucoup cette ville.

Parce que rien ne m'attachait à elle. Personne ne me connaissait ici. Je n'avais aucune raison de me plaindre de mon isolement. Pour rien au monde je ne pleurerais ma solitude ici. Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire…Rien ne me justifierait si je le faisais.

Je m'assied sur un des bancs qui m'entouraient et observais le ciel qui était d'un bleu inhabituel. Je ne sus à quel moment, lors de ma contemplation, je m'endormis. A mon réveil, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

_Zut !_

Heureusement que papa ne rentrait que demain !

Ma voiture était garée quelques rues plus loin. Je me dépêchais avant qu'il ne fasse totalement nuit.

Mais au moment ou je surgissais de la rue sombre j'eus une sorte de flash. Non. Pas un flash back. Un vrai flash. Une lumière me frappa de manière effrayante. Je perçus un bruit de moto. Eblouie par les phares, n'ayant même pas l'idée de dégager le passage, je protégeai mes yeux.

J'attendis de ressentir la douleur (en cas de choc), mais j'entendis seulement un crissement si aigus que j'en eus mal aux tympans.

-Eh bien Swan ! Si je m'attendais à te voir là ! Retentit une voix rieuse, vaguement familière.

Je libérais mes yeux et osais regarder celui qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Je rencontrai le regard moqueur de l'Ours… Enfin, d'Emmett Mccarthy, derrière lui Rosalie, sa petite amie le tenant fermement entre ses bras de fées, me lançait un regard inquiet. On ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé.

C'était une vraie surprise de les voir. Je me détendis. Avant de voir tout le reste de la bande qui me fixait de l'autre coté de la rue, Alice derrière Jasper, me lança un regard exciter avant de se tourner vers Mccarthy. Edward pour sa part, était un peu plus dans l'ombre.

-Hé Emmett ! Tu devrais t'excuser ! Elle est toute blanche, regarde !

-Oh ! Pardonne-moi. Tu as de la chance j'ai de très bons réflexes. Continua-t-il, un sourire d'excuse étirait ses lèvres.

-Oh. Dis-je simplement.

Je vis Alice lui faire un signe que je ne compris pas.

-Tu es si choquée que ça ? Enchaîna-t-il, soucieux. Si tu le désires je veux bien me racheter. Que dirais-tu d'une petite balade ? Ajouta-t-il en tapant dans l'engin.

-Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

-Allez, fais-moi plaisir. Pour ma conscience. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Bon ok. Tu peux choisir la personne que tu veux.

-Euh…

-J'insiste.

Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais vraiment le choix. Je regardais l'assistance, parce qu'il était hors de question que ce fut Emmett mon conducteur. Il était sans doute de ceux qui appréciait la vitesse de façon exagéré.

_Tu es une vraie idiote Isabella. Comment peux-tu accepter l'invitation d'un presque inconnu au milieu d'une ville où nul ne sais qui tu es ?_ Me dit une voix désapprobatrice au fond de ma tête.

Bon. Si ce n'était pas Emmett... Du fait que de toute façon, hors de question de me retrouver seule avec ce tas de muscles. Il me faisait quand même un « peu » peur... Bon. Je décidais de prendre le plus frêle (histoire de réussir à me défendre en cas de besoin) des garçons, car, je supposais que les motos étaient à eux et qu'ils risquaient de refuser de passer à une des filles du groupes celles-ci pour me porter... de ce fait, et de toute façon, le seul motard libre était l'indifférent Edward. Je m'approchais de lui en fixant mes pieds, ne sachant trop s'il allait accepter ou non.

-Tu montes ? Entendis-je.

Je levais les yeux et, comme quelques mois plus tôt, me perdis dans la profondeur et l'éclat de ses prunelles. Je hochais la tête, il me fit un sourire blasé en tapant le siège arrière.

C'est au moment de monter que je me rendais compte que la moto était plutôt haute. J'avais beaucoup de mal à y me hisser. Edward dut m'aider pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi Edward pour cavalier ? Me demanda Emmett curieux.

Qu'insinuait-il ? A moins que je fus la seule à percevoir ce double sens.

-Je me suis dit qu'il était le moins imposant, au cas où. M'entendis-je dire.

C'était ce qu'on appelait « parler avant de réfléchir », l'inverse m'aurait bien arrangé. Je me mordis les lèvres, honteuse d'avoir été si franche. Tous éclatèrent de rire. Un rire franc, joyeux, aussi. A ma plus grande surprise, Masen riait aussi, loin d'être blessé.

-Décidément, je sens que je vais t'adorer ! Me dit Alice... Comme si elle m'avait déjà intégré dans le groupe.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais, nous, on y va. Cria-t-il en faisant gronder la machine.

Je sursautais. C'était la première fois que je montais sur ce genre d'appareil, je n'osais imaginer la réaction de papa s'il apprenait.

-Accroche-toi à moi, ok ? Dit Edward lorsque nous primes le virage.

J'obéis peu désireuse de m'envoler vers l'un des murs qui nous entouraient. Nous n'avions pas mis de casque, ceux-ci pendaient tranquillement comme pour décorer la moto.

Etait-ce le mauvais choix que j'avais fait ? Edward accéléra au point où je dus cacher mon visage dans ses cheveux et étouffé les hurlements de terreur qui menaçaient de sortir. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je faisais. Je ne me rendais pas compte d'à quel point je m'étais accroché à lui.

-On est arrivé. L'entendis-je dire.

Je soupirai de soulagement en m'apercevant, qu'en effet, la moto s'était arrêtée. Je le sentis frémir. Je m'éloignai brusquement en prenant conscience de ma position (totalement collée contre lui, comme si j'avais eu envie de me fondre en lui), extrêmement embarrassée.

C'est là que je me rendis compte de la où il m'avait emmené…

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi fut… Magnifique. Divin.

Je descendis de la moto et avançai. Nous nous trouvions je ne savais trop où, en hauteur sans doute. La ville, quelques lieux plus bas et plus loin, brillait de milles feux. Donnant un air de prospérité et joie insouciante… Un brin nostalgique…

Je me retournais vers Edward. Je ne le voyais pas vraiment.

-Merci. Murmurai-je la voix cassée.

Oui, je sais. Je suis trop émotive.

-Mais je t'en pris. Dit-il en me rejoignant. C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum. Acquiesçai-je.

Il ne dit plus rien. Je pris soin de ne pas briser le silence. Finalement c'est lui qui le fit.

-Tout à l'heure… Je me tournais vers lui pour lui montrer que je l'écoutais. Quand tu avais dit que tu m'avais choisi à cause de ma corpulence… Etait-ce parce que tu pensais avoir une chance de m'échapper si je décidais de t'agresser ? Demanda-t-il moqueur, en approchant son visage du mien.

Je remarquais une étrange lueur dans son regard. Il perçut mon trouble et un sourire narquois germa sur ses lèvres fines. Je n'esquissai pas un geste, anxieuse, avant de hocher la tête. Il sourit encore plus, indulgent.

-Penses-tu une seule seconde que tu pourrais me résister ? Demanda-t-il en prenant mon menton dans sa main parce que j'avais échapper à son regard inquisiteur.

Je le fixai. Ses mots n'avaient aucun sens… Ses prunelles me disaient qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. Je levais une main hésitante vers son visage. Dès que je le touchais, je ne pus résister à faire glisser mes doigts le long de sa joue, caressant sa barbe naissante.

-Encore faut-il que tu songes à me blesser… Murmurai-je, fascinée par lui.

Il perdit son sourire. De mon coté, je me sentais rougir. Il s'était quelque peu tendu. Rêveur, peut-être.

-Et si on rentrait ? Proposai-je.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Cette fois-ci Edward me souleva et me posa sur la moto. J'eus presque l'impression d'être légère vu la facilité avec laquelle il m'avait soulevé malgré mes cinquante trois kilos… Aurais-je perdus plus de dix kilos en quelques heures ?

Je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment grand.

Il s'installa et me conseillait de m'accrocher à lui. Ce que je fis timidement. Là encore les casques gardèrent leur fonction décorative. Quoique non… Il me tendit le casque pour que je l'enfile.

-As-tu bien ton casque ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Répondis-je.

Il me posa la question une ou deux fois… Je me demandais pourquoi, je ne tardais pas à connaître la réponse. J'eus l'impression de perdre mon ventre lorsqu'il nous fit faire un terrible salto. Là je ne réussis pas à retenir mon cri.

Lorsque nous fumes à terre, il riait à s'en tenir le ventre tandis que je reprenais mon souffle.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Le grondais-je.

-J'aurais bien voulu voir ta tête ! Gloussa-t-il avant de s'étouffer de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Le réprimandai-je en souriant, je l'avais rarement vu dans ce genre d'éclat de gaieté.

-Tu es calmée ? Me demanda-t-il, en esquivant ma précédente remarque.

-Oui.

-On y va, alors.

-Euh… Je crois que je préfère continuer à pied.

-T'inquiète Bella, j'irai doucement cette fois.

-Bella ? Demandai-je.

-Oui. C'est le surnom que je t'ai donné. Il te va bien je trouve.

-Oh… Merci.

-Je t'aime bien, tu sais ?

Je me demandais que penser de sa remarque. Il reprit le chemin.

-Cramponne-toi, _chérie_. Me rappela-t-il une énième fois.

Chérie…

Qu'étais-je censée comprendre ? Comment devais-je interpréter cette appellation ? Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il existait désormais entre lui et moi une sorte de connexion.

J'avais compris que dorénavant je pouvais compter sur quelqu'un. Que je n'étais plus seule. Que je ne serai plus jamais seule…

Aussi…

-_Sois franche avec toi-même Isabella…_Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Edward ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Bien sur. Et moi m'autorises-tu à t'appeler Bella?

-Oui.

Peut-être, après tout, l'aimais-je… Peut-être, sans doute, m'appréciait-il… Ce _petit_ motard de l'autre coin de la rue.

**oOoO°OoOo**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Des remarques ? Allez-y ^^**

**Vous vous rendrez compte que je ne connais rien en moto XD**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire ^^**

Asukarah


	2. Annonce!

Hi tout le monde !

Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires (bien que j'avais dit que je risquai de ne pas faire de suite ^^)

Ça me fait énormément plaisir (parfois je me dis que ce que j'écris ne plait pas en fait, vu le nombre de commentaire que j'ai…)

Merci, vraiment !

Et bien, je me suis dit que je vous devais au moins ça !

**Je ferais une suite !** (j'ai déjà commencé, j'en suis au deuxième chapitre !)

J'ai décider de le nommé « c'était nous » (auriez-vous d'autre suggestions ?) Allez, un extrait pour vous prouvez que j'ai _vraiment_ commencé ^^

«….

Je supposai que ce fut un de ces regards assassins que je lui avais servi. Elle frissonna un peu. Mais dès qu'elle reprit contenance, m'étant de mon coté calmé, elle reprit, par la même occasion, son air hautain.

-Je te trouve bien impertinente de me parler sur ce ton. Déjà qu'on te donne la chance de te mettre dans notre groupe malgré… Ton… Effigie… (elle parlait du fait que mon père était un flic). Tu devrais te montrer plus reconnaissante.

_De quoi donc, -BIIIP- ? De me pourrir la vie ? _Voulus-je dire mais me contentai de la garder fermée.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait et s'en alla en ordonnant à Jessica de la suivre.

Je restai assise sur le banc au milieu de la cour. Un peu abattu. Un peu beaucoup peut-être. Mais j'étais forte… N'est-ce pas ? Je saurai tenir…

_Je tiendrai._ Pensai-je retenant les larmes qui tentaient de déborder, un poids insoutenable entravait ma gorge… La rage.

…»

Mais il va falloir attendre (j'ai des fics en cours et je ne veux pas me surcharger, c'est tellement mieux de penser à une chose à la fois ^^')

Allez ! Bisous, bisous !

Merci encore !

Asukarah


End file.
